Secrets Are Many, Truths Are Few
by Tink Bellflower
Summary: SG1 meets a girl with mysterious abilities. Who is she, is she dangerous, and what is her connection with SG1? Please R&R it would be very much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic on this website and with this show so please be nice and if you don't like a lot of dialogue stay away from my story. R&R please be nice. I don't own Stargate SG-1 etc., etc...**

**My story takes place a year after Sam took over Atlantis (September 2008) and she is back at the SGC and in command of SG-1 which Cam doesn't mind (he hated the paperwork) but things are still run the same way as before. Sam and Jack have been together since she returned from Atlantis (they had started getting closer before she went to Atlantis). Also this takes place after the movies Ark of Truth and Continum.**

**Chapter 1**

SG-1 was in the gate room preparing to leave on the next mission to the planet they know as P2S-117.

"Now guys this is just a simple recon mission, ok? Just to figure out how the planet is doing since the Ori's defeat and where they are technologically," said Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell.

"I think we know this by know, Mitchell," said Vala.

"I just want things to go smoothly," said Mitchell.

"Does someone have a hot date tonight," said Colonel Samantha Carter teasingly.

"No not unless you mean a date with the t.v.," said Mitchell.

"Oh no he's turning into Jack," said Doctor Daniel Jackson.

"Is that something bad Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c with his stoic look who still looked fifty years older then he should thanks to a previous encounter with the Ori over a year ago.

"Chevron seven locked," said Sergeant Walter Davis. SG-1 then walked up the ramp and into the stargate. After exiting the stargate SG-1 started walking down a path that looked like it lead to a village not to far from the stargate. Approaching the village SG-1 noticed that the village look like the other technologically slower planets, such as Abydos, but also modern like Earth.

"Well……..this is different," said Sam sounding oddly like Jack.

"Yea it is. Jackson any explanation?" asked Mitchell.

"No, I mean they are advanced but then again they're not," replied Daniel. As they approached the village three people came out of the shadows and stepped in front of SG-1. Two men and one woman. The males had some kind of advance weapons that oddly looked familiar. They were pointed at SG-1 and the two men looked ready to fire if the woman said to.

"I am Cadhla (KY lah), the leader of these people," said the female. She was a little shorter then Vala with light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing an outfit that resembled the puritans if they were a little more modern.

"I'm Colonel Mitchell, this is Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Vala," said Mitchell pointing everyone out.

"We're from a planet called Earth. We're peaceful explorers. We don't mean you any harm," said Daniel

"But you come with weapons," said one of the men.

"There for protection. Not everyone we meet is friendly and they do not always like visitors," said Sam.

"Ballis, Morreo put down the weapons," said Cadhla.

"But Cadhla…" the second man, probably Morreo started to say.

"No buts Morreo, they are visitors. We were told of their coming," said Cadhla.

"You were told?" asked Mitchell.

"Yes by the holy one," said the first man.

"Ballis, you know she does not like to be called that," said Cadhla.

"Well can we see her?" asked Mitchell.

"I'm sorry she said you would ask that but she does not want you to see her. I'm sorry," replied Cadhla

"That's okay," said Sam. Suddenly there was a piercing noise coming from the sky. Everyone looked up to the sky and saw a ship coming out of the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Does anyone recognize who that ship belongs to?" asked Mitchell

"Nope," said Sam and Daniel at the same time.

"No, I do not," said Teal'c.

"No but it does look oddly familiar," said Vala.

"Really," asked Daniel.

"Yea but I don't know from where, though," said Vala.

"Can we get back to the fact there is a ship of unknown origin in the sky," said Mitchell.

"I do not recognize it either but I have not seen many ships in my lifetime," said Cadhla. Just then about five Jaffa beamed down into the village. This repeated about three more times. SG-1, Cadhla, Ballis, and Morreo started to run towards the Jaffa when they heard screaming.

"What the hell is happening," screamed Mitchell running ahead of the whole group. You could hear more screaming and staff blast as the got closer to the village circle where the Jaffa were.

"Run and you will be shot. If you do not run you shall not be shot it is as simple as that," said a Jaffa, who had the symbol of Yu on his forehead. While SG-1 approach the Jaffa, Cadhla and the two men ran towards the sound of a screaming woman and child.

"What do you want?" asked Daniel.

"I do not care for this planet but my lord wants someone here and you will bring her to me," said the Jaffa.

"No we will not," said Daniel.

"Then you will perish," said the Jaffa.

"Look there is no need for anyone dying today but we don't know where this person that you are looking for is so we can't be of any help," said Mitchell.

"That is not your decision. You will follow me," said the Jaffa.

"Why should we?" asked Daniel. Just then all the Jaffa around then powered up there weapons.

"You will come with me," said the Jaffa. SG-1 and the Jaffa walked out of the village circle and towards a temple where more Jaffa were. The Jaffa that had powered up their staff weapons were following them with their weapons aimed at the team. When they entered the temple the Jaffa brought them to the center of the temple and forced them to kneel down. Once this happened a man came out a run in the back of the temple and towards SG-1.

"I am Orion," said the man who they discovered was a Goa'uld once he spoke.

"Well now isn't that nice," said Mitchell sarcastically.

"Be silent," said Orion, "now my Jaffa have probably told you we are looking for a girl now I want you to tell me where she is."

"We do not know who you are talking about," said Daniel.

"Do not lie to me. I know you know who I am talking about. Now you are going to tell me. I want to know where she is!" said Orion.

"Look we don't know who you're talking about," said Mitchell with a serious military voice.

Then he walked over to Vala and standing in front of her he said, "How about we up the stakes. Hello Que'tesh."

"I'm not Que'tesh," said Vala unemotionally.

"Well that doesn't matter. NOW if you do not answer me I will shoot you with this. One shot stuns and two shots kill as you know but trust me this modified zat gun is a lot more powerful then the normal one. Where is the girl?"

"I don't know," said Vala trying to be strong.

"Wrong answer," said Orion as he pointed the zat gun at Vala.

"Wait, wait, wait…….." Daniel started to say but before he could say anything else Orion shot Vala and she fell to the floor. Daniel started to stand up but a Jaffa behind him slammed him back down to the floor.

"Now if you don't answer me I _will_ kill her and then move on to the rest of you," said Orion as he pointed the zat gun at Vala again, "now where is the girl." Just as he finished his sentence a girl walked out from the shadows.

"Now Orion if I knew you wanted me so badly I would have come without any of the trouble," said the girl with an accent similar to Vala's. She had black hair, blue-green eyes; about five foot nine, and one hundred and fifteen pounds.

"Where would the fun in that be?" said Orion. Everyone except Orion was wondering who she was; was she a Goa'uld or something else?

"Now are you going to make this easy?" asked Orion.

"Where would the fun in that be?" said the young girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Jaffa powered up their weapons an aimed at the young girl.

"Look you know you won't be able to take me so why don't you let these people go and maybe I'll come with you nicely," said the young girl.

"No I'm sorry I can't do that, you know what he would do to me if I let them go," said Orion.

"Ok so I guess we're gonna do this the hard way," said the young girl.

"I guess," said Orion. Just then the young girl brought her arms palms out, as if she was trying to balance herself, and all the Jaffa fell to the floor; passed out. SG-1 just stared in amazement.

"Well I guess this was bound to happen," said Orion.

"I guess," said the young woman. Orion then powered up his modified zat gun and aimed it at the young girl. She waved her hand and the zat flew out of Orion's hand. Her eyes, including her pupils, iris, and the whites of her eyes became the color of the deepest, blackest, black and Orion started to scream out in pain as if being tortured. Just then he was beamed out of the temple and into the ship in orbit above them.

"What the hell?" said Mitchell while the young girl walked over to Daniel.

"You can get up now," said the young girl as SG-1 started to get up, "I'm sorry about this. I didn't expect them here so soon. I never wanted to involve you.

"What the hell……" Mitchell started to say but was interrupted by her.

"I'm sorry I can't explain. I must check on the villagers." Daniel looked at Vala and started to walk over to her. "She will be fine do not worry." She then proceeded to walk out of the temple. SG-1 followed her with Teal'c carrying Vala. They walked to into the village circle when a young brunette girl about four came running towards them.

"Sanctus, I can't find my mommy," said the little girl to the young girl that saved SG-1's lives.

"Check Coya's house," replied Sanctus.

"I want an explanation for all this," said Mitchell with an authoritative tone.

"I do not have to explain anything to you," said Sanctus. Then Cadhla came out of the house that Sanctus told the little girl her mother was there.

"Sanctus, Samira told me you were out here. I have checked on all of the people. There are only minor injuries, nothing too serious," said Cadhla.

"Well that is good. You can put Vala in there," said Sanctus while pointing to a house not far from then one Cadhla came out of.

"It is my home," said Cadhla. They all started to walk towards Cadhla's house when Mitchell started to talk again.

"I'm not gong to get an answer am I," said Mitchell.

"You will get one but later the Jaffa will wake soon and Teal'c should ask them to join the Jaffa resistance. It would be better then death."

"Indeed," said Teal'c as they entered Cadhla's house. Once they entered the front room Teal'c laid Vala down on what looked like a coach.

"How did you know all our names?" asked Sam while Daniel approached Vala.

"That does not matter know. Teal'c and some others should talk to the Jaffa," said Sanctus.

"I'll go with Teal'c," said Mitchell.

"As will we," said Morreo one of the two men they met when they got to the village. Teal'c, Mitchell, Morreo, and Ballis left the house to go back to the temple to "talk" to the Jaffa.

"Do you know when Vala is going to wake up?" asked Daniel obviously worried.

"I do not know for sure. It could take while, possibly a day at the most. That zat gun Orion used was a modified one. I do not know of it well enough to give a certainty," I said, "I'm sorry."

"Our people are okay we do not need any assistance. You should probably head back to your planet," said Cadhla.

"We will once Teal'c and Mitchell come back but we will be back later to make sure that you are ok," said Sam.

"Hopefully next time it will be under better circumstances," said Cadhla.

"Yes hopefully it will," said Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed or read my story thank you for taking the time out of your day to do so. I hope you like the story as I continue to add chapter.**

**HAZMOT- in reply to your review I wanted to make sure there is no confusion Cadhla is not the girl who took down Orion she is the leader of the village Sanctus is the mystery girl that hurt Orion and saved Vala and the rest of SG-1.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

After about two hours later Mitchell returned with Ballis and Morreo but not Teal'c.

"Where's Teal'c?" asked Sam.

"He took the other Jaffa to Dakara. He said he would meet us back at the SGC," said Mitchell.

"Well we should probably be getting back then," said Sam.

"Yea that sounds good enough to me," said Mitchell, "Daniel get Vala on a stretcher. Cadhla thank you for your kindness and we will return to make sure you are ok."

"Yes Colonel Carter said you would," said Cadhla.

"Sam search Miss Sanctus, she's coming with us," said Mitchell.

"What?!" said Daniel, Sam, and Sanctus all at the same time.

"Well Daniel, Sam you saw what she did in the temple to the Jaffa and Orion we can't have someone like that roaming the galaxy. We don't need another Adria," said Mitchell, "I've already told the General about this and he agrees with me we need to bring her to the SGC with us."

"I will not go with you. You can not force me," said Sanctus.

"Oh we can but please make this easy for us," said Mitchell. Sanctus just stared at him like a child confused and angry.

"Mitchell she saved us from Orion I think we owe her something,' said Daniel.

"That has nothing to do with why we're bringing her back but if it wasn't for her Orion wouldn't have been here," said Mitchell.

"I could stop you, you know. Before you knew what was happening I could be long gone," said Sanctus.

"But you won't. You're gonna come with us and maybe we will let you come back to this planet or any other planet you want," said Mitchell.

"That is not what will happen," said Sanctus.

"Well you'll never find out unless you come with us," said Mitchell.

"Fine I will go with you," said Sanctus.

"Sanctus are you sure?" asked Cadhla.

"Yes I will be fine."

"I will get the rest of my people and bring them to the portal of the elders……I mean the stargate to say goodbye," said Cadhla.

"That would mean very much to me," said Sanctus.

"Alright then let's go," said Mitchell. They all left Cadhla's house with Cadhla, Ballis, and Morreo going to other houses while SG-1 and Sanctus walked down the path towards the stargate.

"So is Sanctus really your name?" Daniel finally asked after a very long silence, so long they were nearly at the stargate.

"I would think that was obvious. Is it not?" said Sanctus.

"Well……….," Daniel started to say but stopped himself before he said anything else. They soon reached the stargate when they noticed people walking and running up the path.

"Can we wait for them? I would prefer to be able to say good bye to them," said Sanctus.

"Yes you can but after that you have to leave with us," said Mitchell. After a few more minutes the villagers had reached the stargate and said their good byes except for two people.

"I don't want you to go Sanctus. You are the only one who can explain my dreams to me," said Samira.

"Oh Samira," said Sanctus kneeling down at eye level with Samira, "you will discover the meaning of your dreams and you will be a great and strong leader if you let yourself be."

"I love you. I will miss you," said Samira.

"I love you and I will miss you too," said Sanctus and the two hugged but both Samira and Sanctus did not want to let go but they did. Sanctus proceeded to stand up and say, "You be a good girl now and go play." Samira then ran off with a group of other kids towards the edge of the forest near the village circle.

"Take good care of her Cadhla the village needs her," said Sanctus.

"I will. Now you take care of yourself as well," said Cadhla. You could see she was worried about her people her village but she would remain strong.

"I will return before Orion or his master comes back here, Cadhla, I promise you that. No matter what I will return even if Orion and his master never does I _will_ return," said Sanctus and she hugged Cadhla.

"I believe you, Sanctus. Good bye. I love you," said Cadhla.

"Good bye, Cadhla, I love you," said Sanctus. Sam then proceeded to dial the gate and send the IDC through. SG-1 along with Sanctus looked at the villagers one last time as SG-1 turned around, and entered the gate but Sanctus did not turn around toward the gate, she waved good bye to the people she hoped would have become hers and stepped through the gate facing the villagers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I walked out of the stargate still facing the opposite way when the doors opened and a man walked through them. I turned around and started to walk down the ramp.

"So this must be your new friend," said General Hank Landry. He was a big man and looked like he had seen wars but that time was passed him now.

"Yes this is her. Her 'name' is Sanctus, General," said Daniel.

"Well Sanctus, I am General Landry the leader of this base," said the General, strongly and authoritatively.

"Hello General," I said continuing to walk down the ramp behind SG-1. The medical team had already seen to Vala and left the room bringing her to their infirmary

"So I'm guessing I'm going into to some kind of cell or holding room," I said directing my question to the General.

"Well yes you have to understand we don't know anything about you. For all we know you could destroy our planet," said the General.

"I could if I wanted to. Now there is something you know about me," I said knowing that wasn't going to get one of the best responses.

"What?" Mitchell coughed out.

"I could destroy your entire planet_ if_ I wanted to but I don't I see a reason to. All your planet's done is piss off some Goa'ulds and that's actually a good thing," I said hoping that would lessen what I had previously said.

"Lieutenants take her to holding and put the anti-Prior device in there with her as well" said the General, "SG-1 you should go get checked out by Doctor Lam as well. We'll debrief is one hour." The lieutenants and I were walking down the hall when I realized Dr. Jackson was following us.

"Doctor Jackson?" I asked as we started getting closer to the infirmary. "Is it all right if I see Vala beforehand just to know she is all right?"

"Um……sure that's fine," Daniel said when we were right outside the infirmary. "Guys I got her," Daniel said to the guards. He walked me into the infirmary and towards the bed where Vala was.

"Doctor Jackson are you here for your check up?" Doctor Lam asked Daniel. Know I bet you're all wondering how I know everyone's names well that's story is better told at a later time.

"No I just brought our guest here to see Vala. She's the one that saved us," said Daniel.

"Oh," said Doctor Lam.

"But I promise that I will return after I escort her to holding," Daniel replied.

"Isn't that what the Lieutenants are for Doctor Jackson," said Doctor Lam as she started to walk away. I walked over to the side of Vala's bed I could only hope that she would wake up. It wasn't a sure bet that she would. Although most likely she would………………..wouldn't she?

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to Vala so softly I'm not even sure that she heard. "I guess its time to continue you escorting me to holding huh," I said to Daniel.

"Yea I guess it is," said Daniel. We left the infirmary and were joined by the two Lieutenants. We continued our walk to holding in silence. I guess neither of us knew what to say. Once there they left me there alone………..sometimes I really hate being alone. Before Daniel had to left to continue his duties to the SGC, he hovered outside my holding cell door as if thinking of something to say before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone how has read and reviewed my storties and I love to hear your opinions. I hope that you will still like the story as it continues and you will still review whether you like a chapter or not. Thanks again**

**Chapter 6**

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Daniel sitting in the briefing room with the General, Mitchell, Sam, and Teal'c, Vala still hadn't woken up yet.

"What do you think Jackson; she's too dangerous to leave alone. I mean you heard her admit she could destroy Earth if she wanted to," said Mitchell.

"Do you honestly believe she could do that Cam? She only looks to be about eighteen," said Sam.

"You saw what she did in the temple. She knocked out a bunch of Jaffa and did something to that Goa'uld Orion without barely moving. And it doesn't matter about her age I mean Adria wasn't even one when she started to take over the galaxy" said Mitchell.

"We do not know that was Sanctus Colonel Mitchell," said Teal'c.

"Oh come on Teal'c we all know it was her. She even knows she did it," said Mitchell

"Well I'd hope so," said Landry, "Mitchell is right on the fact that we don't need another Adria. So we're gonna have to interrogate her to figure out how powerful she is and then go from there."

"Who's gonna do it?" asked Daniel.

"Mitchell will start if she doesn't give you anything then send in Teal'c," said Landry.

"Sounds good to me sir," said Mitchell.

"But on Sam's topic she does seem young," said Daniel.

"And Mitchell is still right Daniel; her age has nothing to do with it. If we could do it some other way then we would but I don't see anyone coming up with anything better," said Landry.

But sir……" Sam started to say but was interrupted by Landry who obviously did not want to continue on the discussion of Sanctus' age any more then Mitchell.

"Take it easy on her Mitchell at least in the beginning, ok," said Landry.

"Ok sir," said Mitchell in return.

"Dismissed," said Landry and everyone got up from their chairs and left. SG-1 went to holding to interrogate Sanctus and Landry to his office. Then he noticed that his daughter Doctor Lam had entered the briefing room.

"Carolyn," said Landry

"Dad," said Doctor Lam. "Walter said you wanted to see me."

"Ah yes. SG-1 is going to be interrogating Sanctus, the girl they brought back from P2S-117, and I want you to do a standard blood work done and make sure there is nothing……"

"Okay, but I'll get my stuff."

"Carolyn just wait til they get some answers out of her, okay."

"Okay," said Doctor Lam as she started to walk out of the room. Their relationship was getting better but it still wasn't perfect. Would it ever be?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is for you HAZMOT its a longer chapter. I didn't plan on it being longer then the chapters I usually write but when the muse has got you it doesn't let go.**

**Chapter 7**

SG-1 was standing out side the door thinking about what to say or do. They knew this was going to be difficult but they wondered how difficult?

"So you guys gonna watch from the viewing room?" asked Mitchell. They three of them gave their indeeds, yeses, and yeas to Mitchell and went to the viewing room. The Mitchell entered the room where Sanctus was, sitting in one of the chairs at the table with her eyes closed.

"Hello Colonel Mitchell," I said knowing it was him without evening having to open my eyes. As you can probably tell my brain works differently.

"Hello Sanctus. Now how 'bout you tell me your real first name," said Colonel Mitchell as he walked over to the chair across from me and sat down.

"Look I'm not going to tell you my name or anything else about me Colonel Mitchell. You might as well just send Teal'c in now," I said after opening my eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Colonel Mitchell trying to sound like he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Look I know that if you can't get anything out of me after a while you're going to having Teal'c come in and work that Jaffa magic of his to make me to spill my guts. You might as well get it over a done with because you're not gonna get anything out of me," I said but there was no point of Teal'c coming in either I wasn't going to tell Teal'c anything.

"Look I don't know where you got that idea from but that's not gonna happen. Now what's your name?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Sanctus," I replied with a smirk.

"Okay what's your real name?" asked Colonel Mitchell once again. Of course I ignored him and that's how it went for the rest of time he was in there with me. I never answered a question I would just say nothing or say something that would annoy him which was a hell of a lot of fun. After that he left the room and like I said would happen Teal'c entered.

"Teal'c what a pleasure."

"Sanctus now tell………" Teal'c started to say but I interrupted him

"I don't mean to interrupt but there is no point in this like I said with Mitchell you're going to get nothing out of me. Teal'c look I'm not gonna say anything it doesn't matter who you send in or what you do I'm just not gonna say anything." Of course though it didn't matter he still tried. I could tell the rest of them were astonished that I didn't say anything Teal'c was and is one of their best interrogators but it didn't matter. It continued on for a few hours me not saying anything or say that I wasn't gonna say anything. I was starting to get really bored. After a while Teal'c gave up and Colonel Samantha Carter was up to bat next. She came in before Teal'c had left the room but she didn't interrupt anything he was just about to leave anyway.

"Look I know what you are going to say: there is no point in my asking you anything because you're not say anything. Well al I can say I cut the crap all ready," said Colonel Carter.

"Well now aren't you a very nice person today. Look its not that I don't want to say it's just that I can't."

"Really now why is that?" she asked sarcastically.

"I can't say," I said softly.

"What? I couldn't hear you," said Colonel Cater obviously lying.

"I can't say," I screamed and just then my eyes flashed completely black for a second, which caught Sam off guard.

"At least tell us your name," said Colonel Carter.

"Sanctus," I replied.

"Your real name not what they call you," said Colonel Cater but from then on I kept quiet I didn't want to speak. After a couple of hours Colonel Carter got tired and left the room. Daniel was outside the interrogation room waiting to go inside.

"There's no point she's not gonna say anything," said Sam.

"You never know," said Daniel and then he entered the room.

"Hello Sanctus," said Daniel

"Hi Daniel….I mean Doctor Jackson," I said.

"Daniel is fine…actually its better," he said, "So what were you doing on the planet?"

"I was making sure they were doing okay. They had fallen to the Ori though Cadhla did not want to and they were under Goa'uld control up 'til about five, six years ago," I replied, which surprised everyone. They all asked that question awhile after they started to question me but that's the first question Daniel asked so he got the answer.

"They look like they're doing well," said Daniel.

"They are," I said. I knew what he was doing trying to make it seem like an innocent conversation but there is no such thing as innocent. "You know I could leave this place before any of you notice. I would be long gone on some other planet and I wouldn't need to use the stargate."

"The little girl, Cadhla's daughter? She seems very bright," said Daniel ignoring what I just said.

"Samira, yes she is."

"You talked about her dreams. What did you mean?" asked Daniel.

"She has visions of the past, present, and future. Mostly just in her dreams when she is asleep but occasionally when she's awake she has them. I'm the one she told when she had one. I helped her learn from her ability itself and her visions."

"That's really interesting," said Daniel that's how it continued asking innocent questions about something that really had nothing to do with me or would tell them anything about me. That's how it was for an hour or two. Then he asked me something I couldn't tell him.

"What's your real name?" asked Daniel.

"I can't tell you that," I said. He then got up out of his chair and started to leave the room.

"Daniel?"

"Yea?" he said as he turned around.

"Vala is gonna wanna see me when she wakes up. I don't want her to. I don't want her to meet me or see me at all. Okay?"

"Why?"

"Okay?"

"Yea, okay." He then left the room. Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c met up with him outside the room.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"She wasn't gonna tell me anything about herself or at least nothing really about herself. That's why I asked her, her name at the end I knew she wasn't going to tell," said Daniel.

"Yea okay but what about the thing about Vala?" asked Colonel Cater.

"I have no idea," replied Daniel and they all started walking down the hall heading towards the briefing room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When they got to the briefing room General Landry was already sitting down at the table along with Vala.

"Vala how long have you been awake?" asked Daniel caringly.

"Not very long but Doctor Lam cleared me," said Vala.

"How'd the interrogation go?" asked Landry.

"Interrogation?" asked Vala.

"Yea we interrogate Sanctus the girl who saved us," said Daniel.

"Sanctus?" asked Vala quietly so that only she could hear herself say it.

"It didn't go well sir. She won't say anything about herself. She barely spoke at all until Daniel questioned her but it had nothing to do with herself. Whenever someone asked a question like that she closed up, sir," said Sam.

"This isn't good for her," said Landry.

"She said she could leave the SGC sir, without anyone noticing and without using the stargate," said Mitchell.

"That's not possible. Is it?" asked Landry.

"I don't know, sir. It depends on how she's gonna do it," replied Sam.

"I want to see her," said Vala almost as if it was an order.

"She said she didn't want you to see or meet her," said Daniel.

"Really?" Vala asked questioningly.

"I don't know why," said Daniel.

"Teal'c you couldn't get anything out of her?" asked Landry ignoring what was just said.

"I could not," replied Teal'c.

"Well I told Doctor Lam to go down to the interrogation room to run a few tests on Sanctus. You guys should go back down there and see if you can try to get anything out of her again," said the General.

"I don't think we're gonna get anything out of her, General," said Daniel.

"Well I still want you all to try," said the General.

"Yes, sir," said both Sam and Mitchell who them proceeded to walk out of the briefing room followed by Teal'c. After a few seconds of staring at General Landry Daniel walked out of the briefing room with Vala and caught up to the rest of SG-1.

"I really don't think that we are gonna get anything out," said Daniel.

"Way to state the obvious, Jackson," said Mitchell seeming annoyed.

"Well the General said to try again," said Sam

"Vala you should probably go rest," said Daniel looking at Vala.

"But……………okay," said Vala, outside the interrogation room, realizing she shouldn't try to put up a fight and left in the direction of her quarters. The Airman outside the door swiped his card and the door to the interrogation room opened. After SG-1 entered the interrogation room Vala turned around, walking towards the viewing room, and entered hoping to find out why the stranger didn't want Vala to see her.

"Ah come to take another stab at me," I said with my eyes closed and with my head down.

"Well we are a stubborn bunch," said Mitchell.

"So what's the tactic now? All of you gonna work to together all four of you and try to break me," I said still looking down, with my eyes closed.

"Well Sanctus it would be easier if you just told us who you are we may be able to help with whatever is happening to you," said Daniel.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt," I said finally opening my eyes and looking up at four fifths of SG-1. Vala was still up in the viewing wondering why the voice sounded familiar like one she heard years ago but not since. If only she would turn around.

"We can defend ourselves," said Mitchell sternly

"Yes I know you can but with me hanging around and knowing my true identity it could get you killed. The people one that planet were lucky but not all of them are. People that know about me die it can't be prevented it just happens and most of the time it's my fault. Please let me go," I pleaded. I didn't want them to die the galaxy, the _universe_ needs this team without them it would be…………gods I didn't want to think about it.

"We can't let you go, Sanctus, I'm sorry," said Sam sympathetically.

"Doctor Lam our medical doctor is gonna come down in a few minutes to do some tests on you fairly simply things really," said Mitchell.

"You don't have to worry like Mitchell said it's fairly simple we all go through it for the most part," said Daniel. He must have seen the look in my eyes when Mitchell told me about Doctor Lam. Gods I was terrified I hated doctors they were one of the few things I feared. Just then the doors opened and a lady in a white lab coat walked through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yep I just love giving you guys aneurisms its a lot of fun. Just kidding. I didn't even realize I was living you with cliff hangers I guess I'm just oblivious. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 9**

"Hi I'm Doctor Lam," said the woman who was walking towards me in the white lab coat. "I'm just going to start off with a few basic tests, okay?" She walked up to me and squatted in front of me.

"Okay," I said voice shaky looking scared.

"Just tell me if you feel anything okay or if anything hurts or irritates you," said Doctor Lam while still squatting in front of me.

"Okay, but I don't like doctors, medical doctors. I had a bad experience with them when I was little" I said still shaky and scared. I wanted to tell her that she irritated me but that would just be damn rude.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Doctor Lam turning and about to stand up.

"But I can't say that I wont," I said with a serious tone.

"What?!" said Mitchell quietly.

"I'm going to start by taking some blood, okay?" said Doctor Lam. I just nodded my head in compliance as she took out a needle to draw blood. After that she drew unnecessary amounts of blood and gave them to a nurse inside the room. The she pulled out some wires which reminded me of something that happened to me when I was about six.

"I have to put these on your head okay there to monitor your brain waves," said Doctor Lam professionally though I could tell apart of her was nervous.

"Please don't," I said to Doctor Lam quietly so only she could hear.

"It's going to be okay," she said as she put one on my forehead over my left eye.

"_Please_ don't," I pleaded a little louder then before. I could feel the cold, the fear, the power rising in me. I could feel my eyes growing darker. I could feel the black of my pupils turning into the darkest black and growing. It was slowly turning my irises and the whites of my eyes into the darkest black until my eyes were completely black. I could hear a very soft whimper coming out of Doctor Lam's mouth. She continued to place the pads connected to the wires on my head but she was slightly shaking.

"Stop it now," I said louder though SG-1 could not hear me. "I said stop it." Louder than before, so loud that SG-1 could hear me. "Stop it." I snapped and just then the two glasses on the table shattered and the table shook. Doctor Lam continued to look at the readings ignoring me and SG-1 just grasped their weapons. "When I say stop it I expect you to STOP." I shouted and Doctor Lam flew across the room and slammed into the door. Just then the doors flew open, Vala ran through the doors, and stopped in front of me.

"It's okay. Look at me. Its okay," Vala said trying to calm me down while the rest of SG-1 had their P-90's on me, and the nurse made sure Doctor Lam was okay. "It's going to be okay. Listen for my voice. Concentrate on my voice. It's going to be alright. Listen for me. No one is going to hurt you I promise. I give you my word, _you_ will be okay." As she spoke I calmed down. The black lighten and retreated to my pupils. The fear and the cold started to go away and the power became controllable. I shut my eyes and put my head down. I just tried to think of my mother, of my family so I could control myself and so no one else would get hurt. Thankfully the nurse and a few airmen were able to get Doctor Lam to the infirmary or else I would have never forgiven myself.

"What the _HELL_ just happened?" screamed Mitchell as he and Sam stared at the anti-prior device.

"Vala," Daniel said as he approached me and Vala, "what just happened?"

"Nothing it's…………nothing," replied Vala.

"It's okay. I'm okay," I replied shaking.

"We should talk to the General," said Sam, "airmen stay inside with her, strap her down, and make sure she doesn't move."

"Come on Vala," said Daniel waiting for Vala to get up and leave before him. Sam, Mitchell, and Teal'c left the interrogation room in silence and walked towards the briefing room. "The General is going to want to see us."

"Okay I'm coming," replied Vala looking at me sadly. I stared back at her with emptiness, sadness, and fear in my eyes. I could tell she didn't want to leave but she did. Daniel and Vala then started to walk up to the briefing room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yep strapping her down isn't gonna be very effective and that plus the fact the anti-prior device doesn't work on her she is one powerful girl. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. **

**Chapter 10**

SG-1 was sitting around the briefing table with General Landry at the head.

"How is Doctor Lam?" asked Daniel after minutes of silence from everyone.

"She wasn't badly hurt. She has a concussion and a few bumps and bruises but she'll be fine," replied Landry.

"Okay so what are we going to do about Sanctus, sir?" asked Mitchell.

"I don't know," replied Landry, "Vala how do you know Sanctus?"

"I don't know her I just know what it's like to lose control. I thought I could help," replied Vala.

"Vala tell the truth," said Landry very seriously.

"I……it………I am," replied Vala.

"How dangerous is she?" asked the General directing his question towards the rest of SG-1.

"I don't know how dangerous but she is powerful, sir" replied Sam.

"Of course she's dangerous, sir. The anti-prior device didn't stop her from throwing Doctor Lam into the door," said Mitchell. The General gave a look to Mitchell which prompted him to regret his last statement. "Sorry sir."

"The question is how powerful and how dangerous is she?" said Landry.

"I don't think she wants to hurt us General but I think that she believes if we keep her here we will get hurt," said Daniel.

"What are you trying to say Jackson she has some sort of mental problem that makes her hurt people," said Mitchell.

"No I don't think so Mitchell," said Sam. "She seemed relatively sane when we interrogated her."

"I agree with Sam. I think what she means is that people are after her and if she stays here her enemies will become ours," said Daniel.

"Most likely her enemies would eventually become our enemies Daniel Jackson," replied Teal'c in his usual stoic.

"Yea but if she makes them our enemies she'll probably believe any of the deaths that happen will be her fault," said Daniel.

"Well I don't think what she thinks matters. We don't need another Adria," said Mitchell.

"Mitchell I doubt she's another Adria," replied Daniel.

"But she could be I mean we have no idea who she is or where she came from and most importantly what she is capably of doing," said Mitchell.

"That's enough," said Landry, "Vala, we need to know who she is and what she's capably of doing." She just sat there at the table looking confused not knowing what to do. "Vala, if we know who she is it will help us when we have to make the decision about what to do with her."

"I can't it's her decision not mine," said Vala sadly.

"Vala, please," said Daniel with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Vala we need to know," said Landry.

"Her name is Inari……………………and she is my sister."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it taking the time to write reviews really means a lot and hopefully all your questions will be answered...eventually. Thanks!**

**Chapter 11**

No one could believe what had just came out of Vala's mouth. How could a girl that was that powerful be Vala's sister?

"What did you just say?" asked Mitchell unsure whether or not to believe her.

"What part don't you understand the part that her name is Inari or the part where she is my sister," Vala said bitterly.

"She's your sister and you didn't mention this before," said Landry slightly angry.

"I just saw her for the first time when they interrogated her and even then I wasn't sure who she was until I well for one sensed the naquada in her blood and two recognized her voice. It's only because of my curiosity that you now know who she is," replied Vala still a little bitter.

"But why wouldn't she tell us this," said Daniel curiously.

"Because of what .you would think she is given my history," said Vala.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"With Adria," replied Vala, "but trust me she is not half Ori."

"How do you know that?" asked Landry.

"Because one she was conceived in this galaxy, two because she was born in this galaxy and three she didn't fully age in a matter of days."

"And that makes her completely human," said Mitchell sarcastically.

"The Ori could never implant an embryo in someone while they're in this galaxy the Ancients wouldn't allow for it," Daniel said trying not to upset Vala anymore then she already was.

"And they helped us so much when we needed them before," said Mitchell again sarcastically.

"She was born about eighteen years after I was," said Vala, "trust me when I say she is my mother and father's daughter. Jacek made sure of that."

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel

"He went to a more advanced planet to test her paternity. She _is_ biologically my mother and father's daughter."

"Well that helps I guess," said Mitchell quietly but it didn't help Vala had heard him.

"I've known her for eleven years of her life trust me when I say she is against anything like the Goa'uld and the Ori."

"Fourteen years she looks eighteen?" said Sam confused about Sanctus…..Inari's age.

"I was still host to Que'tesh for the first four years of her life and then I've been gone for the past three," said Vala sadly.

"That still doesn't prove anything," said Landry.

"Daniel's right no matter how much the Ancients didn't want to get involved they wouldn't let the Ori impregnate Vala's mother," replied Sam.

"She still could be evil," said Mitchell.

"Well she's not," replied Vala, "when she was three years old she found me on a planet and was able to suppress Que'tesh. She knew who I was with out seeing one picture of me. She wanted to help. She said she would do what ever it took to remove Que'tesh from me. That does not sound like an evil child."

"She was able to suppress Que'tesh's consciousness?" asked Sam again confused.

"More importantly she removed Que'tesh from you?" asked Daniel also confused.

"Yes to the first part no to the second," said Vala, "The Tok'ra removed Que'tesh from me but if Inari had more time she would have been able to."

"How was she able to suppress Que'tesh?" asked Sam.

"I don't know she never told and I never asked," replied Vala.

"How is there naquada in her blood?" asked Teal'c keeping that stoic look of his.

"I don't know for sure I've been able to sense it ever since I first met her. She said it's been in her blood since she was born," replied Vala.

"I wonder how it got there," said Sam deep in thought. "Does your mother have it in her blood?"

"No and neither does my father," replied Vala. "At least not since the last time I saw him."

"I'm going to have a talk with Inari," said Landry looking down, "_alone_." The General stressed looking up at the rest of SG-1. They all got the picture and got up and left the room. Vala was the last to leave and she had trouble leaving she didn't want her sister to be hurt but she reluctantly left.

"Airmen," said Landry and two Airmen came inside the briefing room, "Get Sanctus, the girl in interrogation, up here I want to talk to her."

"Ye, sir," replied the Airmen in unison, they saluted, and left the room for interrogation.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well you all have very interesting questions and I hope I will answer them. Here is a longer chapter for all ya'll which is very uncharacteristic of me so enjoy it .I can't guarantee it will happen again. Thanks for the reviews **

**Chapter 12**

"General," I said to General Landry in the doorway to his office. I had just been escorted to his office by two airmen, which surprised me because I thought after hurting his daughter he would want me dead or something.

"Come on in Inari," said the General in a serious tone.

"Is there a problem, General?"

"No I just wanted to talk to you about your future," said the General.

"I am sorry about your daughter, General. I didn't mean to hurt her it was an accident."

"Well she's doing fine nothing serious. Just a few bumps and bruises and she has a concussion as well," said the General.

"I am sorry," I said with a guilty tone.

"That is not what I wanted to talk to about though," said the General. "I wanted to talk to you about your abilities and how they may impact your future here."

"Oh," I said sadly. Truth be told I was scared. I knew that just because I was Vala's sister I wasn't going to be allowed to stay here and my abilities may work to my advantage or my disadvantage. "What about my abilities?"

"We need to know about what abilities you have and how powerful they are," said the General extremely seriously.

"Oh I understand but…….my abilities are hard to explain," I said.

"Well give it a try," said the General pushing the subject when I didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay I'll try to explain it as simply as possible," I said wondering what to say. "Some of my abilities are telekinesis, pyrokinesis, clairvoyance, clairsentience (paranormal feeling/touching), clairaudience (paranormal hearing/ listening), clairalience (paranormal smelling), claircognizance (paranormal knowing), and clairgustance (paranormal tasting). Others are telepathy, precognition, psychometry, psychoscopy, empathy, divination, psychic healing, psychokinesis, retrocognition, therianthropy (shape shifting), and teleportation."

"Wow. Um…….is that all?" asked Landry.

"Pretty much. Any thing else you would not understand," I replied.

"So there is more," said Landry.

"Yes but not even I understand it completely. How can I tell you about something I don't fully understand," I replied.

"I can understand that, Inari. Although you do realize that the IOA, because of your abilities, will believe you to be a security risk," said Landry.

"Who will I tell? I mean honestly anyone on Earth won't believe me, they'll think I'm crazy."

"What about people from other planets?" asked Landry.

"Most of the other planets don't have the technology to make you worry even if I did do such a thing and the Goa'uld? My sister was once forced to be a host as you know, I hate the Goa'uld more then most people."

"What about if you were captured and tortured?" asked Landry.

"I've been captured and tortured a few times. The first of which happened at a young age. I did not reveal _any_ information then and _if_ I was captured I would _not_ reveal anything about the SGC or anything of importance."

"And we only have your word on that?" asked Landry.

"My word is my bond, my law. If I give you my word I will _never_ back out on that. Just ask Vala."

"It does not matter anyway," said Landry, "there is no way that the IOA will let you leave. I've been told by the President to tell you about your 'privileges' will you are here."

"What 'privileges' would they be?" I asked knowing it would not be good.

"You will not be allowed to leave the base _at all_," Landry started to say stressing the last two words. "That means no going to explore Earth or going any other planets in this solar system or not. You will have quarters like any member of the SGC but you will never become a member. You will also be forced to go under testing to understand your abilities, why you have them, and how we maybe be able to…………"

"Nope," I said quickly interrupting Landry.

"Excuse me?!" said Landry.

"I will not be treated like so lab rat. I will not be testing on to suit your needs. I am a human being General no matter what abilities I have I am still human just like you," I said slightly angry.

"I know that Inari but this was not my choice. I would never choose this. The IOA made this decision and persuaded the President that this was the best choice. Now is your time to try to persuade me and the President that the IOA are wrong," said Landry.

"Umm……….I know a lot about the Goa'uld and other major players out there," I said hoping I could persuade him. "I could give you some major information about what's going on out there and…….."

"Look the IOA is already planning on getting all that information out of you," said Landry, "So you're not really helping yourself that much right now.

"Okay fine. If I wanted to I could destroy your pretty little planet right now and I would be the only survivor but I won't do that because I like Earth. Also you have been annoying the hell out of the Goa'uld and the Lucian Alliance as well. This galaxy, this universe needs Earth so I won't but the point is I could. Now that should say something. Also if I wanted to I could leave here in a blink of an eye. I could teleport out and no one would know any better. I have abilities beyond your imagination. Even if you put an anti-prior device in a room with me it wouldn't matter. You know what I did to Doctor Lam _and_ there was an anti-prior device in the room. I could leave this planet and be long gone before anyone notices and when they do they will start looking for me but they'll be no point. By that time there'll be no point in looking for me because you will never find me no matter what."

"Okay you got my attention. What are your stipulations?" asked Landry.

"I _will _become a member of the SGC and I _will not_ be tested on like a lab rat. I _will_ go through the normal checkups like all other personal but no medical testing other then the usual. I _will _be allowed to leave the base and 'explore' Earth but I _will_ make sure to have a SGC member with me at all times. I _will _be part of an SG team but the SG team will be of your choosing. I don't have to be an actual SG team member but I _will_ be allowed to go off world with the SG team and for that I will give you any information I know. Also if any of the planets under my protection like the planets you called P2S-117 or P53-865 are in trouble I will be allowed to go and help them. I do not have to use the gate to travel there and of course I will tell you before I go. Also I will take in your opinion about me going but if you say I am not allowed to go I can't guarantee that I will I will stay. If Earth, the SGC, or any SG team is in more danger and they need my assistance I will of course stay here and give assistance rather then help the planet."

"Is that it?" asked Landry.

"I believe so, yes," I said confirming.

"Okay," said Landry, "I will have to talk to the President as well with SG-1 before I can make any decisions."

"Of course that is understandable," I said hoping they would believe I was more trouble then I was worth and allow me to leave.

"Airmen," Landry said to the two Airmen outside his office. The two Airmen entered the office looking directly at General Landry. "I will not need you two to escort Miss Inari Mal Doran. She is free to walk around the facility." The two Airmen then walked out of the General's room and the briefing room until they were out of sight. "Inari I can assume you all ready know where your quarters are?"

"Yes sir," I said.

"Well that's good it would be awkward to have to call the Airmen in again to escort you to your quarters," said Landry.

"Yes that would be very awkward, General. Thank you sir for listening to me you didn't have to yet you did."

"As you said you're a human being Inari. I decided I would let you make your case and see if there was more to you then what we've seen so far," replied Landry.

"And to see if I'm anything like my sister?" I asked.

"That as well I don't mean to be offensive but we don't need another Vala," said Landry with a little smirk on his face.

"Yes that's true though I am a little like her at times but we can be very different," I said smiling while getting up. I knew that this conversation was coming to an end. I started to walk towards the door but Landry started to say something and I turned around.

"I'm trusting you Inari, don't make me wish I hadn't," Landry said and I walked out of his office without saying anything. As I was walking towards the door of the briefing room SG-1 without Vala walked in. Of course typical Vala, she had to make an entrance. I walked out of the briefing room without saying a word to any of them I didn't know what to say anyway so it didn't matter.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay here it is the next chapter. There is a reason why Inari is okay with the way General Landry and the SGC are treating her and also why she hasn't talked to Vala it should be explained later.**

**Chapter 13**

After Vala entered the briefing room all of SG-1 sat down at the briefing table waiting for Landry to get off the phone.

"I wonder what Inari was doing in Landry's office," said Sam

"Yea I was just thinking about that to," said Mitchell.

"Wait a minute Inari was talking to the General?" asked Vala.

"Yea I wonder what about though," said Mitchell just as Landry entered the briefing and sat down at the table.

"As you have seen I was talking to Inari about her abilities and what her future here is going to be like,"

"What about her abilities?" asked Teal'c

"Mostly what kind of abilities she has," replied Landry.

"What kind of abilities does she have, sir?" asked Mitchell worried about having to possibly deal with another Adria.

"She has a lot and most of them I haven't even heard of. Some are telekinesis, pyrokinesis, clairvoyance, clairsentience, clairaudience, clairalience, claircognizance, and clairgustance," said Landry.

"What is clairaudience?" asked Daniel.

"Its paranormal hearing or listening," said Vala while everyone stared at her unsure how she knows that, "she's my sister."

"No offense Vala but still what the hell is that?" asked Mitchell obviously still confused.

"Clairaudience is the ability to hear sounds that exist beyond the reach of ordinary hearing. Mostly it's about hearing the voices of the dead," said Vala matter of factly. "But it can also be hearing other things that no one else can."

"Wow," said Sam.

"Is that even possible?" asked Daniel.

"I guess I mean theoretically its possible," said Sam obviously not really paying attention but thinking.

"And she has others?" asked Teal'c stoically.

"Yes she also said that she has telepathy, precognition, psychometry, psychoscopy, empathy, divination, psychic healing, **psychokinesis, retrocognition, therianthropy, and teleportation**."

"Damn I'm gonna need a dictionary to figure out what all those mean," said Mitchell and a smirk grew across Vala's face. It made her feel good that she knew something the other did not.

"Vala," Daniel said, "I'm guessing that therianthropy has to do with shape shifting, right?"

"Yes but not just into animals but also humans and it can also be just specific things. Such as……ah…changing your hair color or eye color," said Vala.

"Interesting," said Sam softly.

"And the 'clairs' have to do with the senses?" asked Daniel.

"Yes for the most part. They have to do with feeling, hearing, knowing, um…..smelling, and tasting," said Vala chuckling at the last two.

"Now that we have established that she is just like Adria what are we going to do about them, sir," asked Mitchell.

"She is nothing like Adria," Vala said angrily.

"Vala she maybe your sister but………….." Sam started to say.

"I don't care what you think. She is nothing like Adria. She's the complete opposite. I know this I was around her for about eleven or twelve years. Inari is my sister and Adria was my daughter, I would know," said Vala.

"It doesn't matter. The IOA said that she is to stay here at the SGC at first and then they will take her to a different facility. Also while she is here and at the new facility they are planning to run tests on her. Basically to see how her abilities work," said Landry.

"They can't do that," said Vala.

"Vala just lis……" Daniel started to say.

"No Daniel. You remember what happen with Doctor Lam. If they run tests on her the same thing will happen except on a lager scale," said Vala scared her mind racing about all the things that could possibly happen.

"That was another thing I was talking to her about. She told me a few things that she could do. For instance she could destroy the entire planet if she wanted to," said Landry. "Or she could disappear and never be seen again."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sam and Daniel together.

"Well she gave me her propositions and I told the President about them. I'm waiting for him to get back to me," said Landry.

"What are her propositions, sir?" asked Mitchell.

"She wants to be a part of an SG team. She doesn't really care about what one. Also she wants to be able to leave if a planet in her protection gets into trouble," said Landry.

"Well I doubt that's going to happen," said Mitchell, "sir."

"We're just going to have to wait and see," replied Landry. "Why don't you guys get back to work." As he said that Landry got up and went into his office.

"That's it," said Mitchell

"He has to wait to see what the President says, Cam," said Sam.

"She should be on a SG team she doesn't deserve what they want to do to her," said Vala and she got up and walked out of the briefing room.

"Vala's right I don't believe that she would harm us," said Daniel.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens Daniel and hopefully she won't. The rest of SG-1 left the briefing room their minds racing about what had happen and what could happen. Daniel in particular thought there was something oddly familiar about Inari.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: i know that Mitchell is acting well a might bit bitchy and acting like a jerk but I think it makes sense that his is trying his best to make sure that he protects the galaxy and his team from any dangers. He just doesn't want any trouble and believes that Inari could cause a world of hurt if she stays around.**

**Chapter 14**

After being allowed to walk around the base without as escort I decide to wonder around the base to see "the sights". After wondering around for a while I noticed that I was heading towards Colonel Carter's lab. Once I was there I just stood in the doorway of Colonel Carter's lab wondering what to say. I had to apologize for my actions while she questioned me. Of course she was to busy working to notice that I was there.

"Colonel Carter," I said finally deciding to speak up, "may I come in?" She turned towards me at first unsure of who I was and what to say at first.

"Sure," responded. I walked into her lab towards the table she was working at.

"I wanted to apologize," I said after a few seconds of silence.

"Why?" asked Colonel Carter.

"My actions towards you were well……I was being rude and I……." I started to say, "Well I'm sorry."

"I don't exactly know why you wouldn't tell us anything but you don't have to apologize for it," said Carter.

"I didn't………oh gods it's hard to explain," I said.

"Its okay you don't……." she started to say.

"Yes I do. I want you to trust me, at least on some level," I said.

"Okay," said Colonel Carter turning to face me giving the attention to give her a good explanation.

"I don't know if it will be a good explanation or not but here I go. Vala has a good life here and I didn't want to ruin that. If you knew I was her sister she would know and if I left, if I just disappeared you would assume she helped me. Maybe not you personally but the rest of the base would and if I left with her she would go back to the life she had before and that would not be good for her. She doesn't deserve that she doesn't deserve to have her solid world turned upside down because of me. If I was able to leave without her or any of you knowing who I was she would have been able to continue this life without having to worry about me," I said hoping she would believe me after all it was the truth.

"But you're going to be staying here so what's the problem?" Colonel Carter asked.

"I'm not exactly what you call a normal sister. I didn't want to stay here and ruin her life. We both have had tough lives and our father was well an asshole he was never around. I didn't want to be the thing that ruined her life. She's already had it tough but I didn't want to make it worse. I didn't wasn't to ruin it for her," I said voice shaking and tears in my eyes.

"Okay I can believe that………..I can understand that you were trying to protect her but she is you're sister," she replied.

"I know I thought I was doing what was right. Thank you," I said and turned to leave but I turned back around and started this thing on her desk. "What's that?" I asked her that even though I knew what it was.

"It's a naquada generator. It should be working but its not," she replied looking at with a confused look on her face.

"Colonel Carter, can I help?" I asked. She looked at me looking for an answer unsure of what to say.

"Sure……………………and its Sam," she replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and that your questions should be answered soon. You guys are really smart, you know that, coming up with these really good questions. I hopw that none of you are loosing interest in my story and I hope that your enjoying it just as much as earlier in the story. Thanks for everything.**

**Chapter 15**

After helping Sam with the naquada generator I was again just walking around the SGC figuring out what I was going to say to the others when I found myself at the gym where Teal'c and Mitchell were sparring. I walked in quietly not to disturb them. Teal'c was winning of course but Mitchell was doing pretty well considering. After they had finished Teal'c turned around and looked at me.

"Hello Inari Mal Doran," said Teal'c and like always with his stoic look.

"Hello Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell," I said calmly and unemotional.

"Miss Mal Doran," said Mitchell, "what can we help you with?"

"Well I wanted to apologize," I replied.

"Really?" said Mitchell in his tone you could tell he was unconvinced.

"I am sorry," I stressed. "I didn't want to cause any problems. I just wanted to leave."

"Why?" asked Mitchell

"You wouldn't understand," I said softly with a sad look in my eyes.

"Make me understand," said Mitchell as if he was trying to understand.

"I didn't, I _don't_ want to ruin Vala's live. Me, here with her, it could cause a whole world of problems," I said.

"She's stronger than you think she is," said Mitchell while Teal'c did not say anything but you could tell he agreed.

"I know that but I bring up a lot of stuff from our past. Stuff that we both want to forget, stuff that should stay buried," I said sadly.

"Okay," said Mitchell, "well we don't know or understand what you both went through so I guess you did what you what you had too."

"I am sorry," I stressed, "I hope you can understand eventually."

"Indeed, Inari Mal Doran," said Teal'c.

"I hope so," said Mitchell. After hearing that I left the gym and continued to walk around the SGC. It was getting late really late but I do not need as much sleep as the normal human and truth be told I rarely ever sleep. As I walked I found myself near Daniel's lab. I knocked on the wall next to the doorway to the lab once I saw Daniel at his lab table.

"Yea what?" asked Daniel tiredly.

"Doctor Jackson, its Inari. May I come in?" I asked softly knowing that he had a headache.

"Yes sure of course," said Daniel as he turned towards me. "What can I help you with?"

"Well I'm making rounds," I said slightly proud but still softly as I walked into the room.

"Rounds?" asked Daniel curiously.

"Yes rounds, apologizing to people for you know," I replied.

"Oh yea?" said Daniel.

"Well you're on my list," I said.

"List?" asked Daniel

"Yep my list of people to apologize to," I said, "I'm sorry. I could have reacted better. I should have reacted better. I was horrible."

"You were not horrible and at least I got a conversation out of you, Inari."

"Well yea but you asked me questions I could answer. You didn't ask anything about me really so………."

"There is no need to apologize," Daniel interrupted.

"There is, okay, so I _am_ sorry," I replied seriously.

"Well apology accepted, Inari."

"Thank you Doctor Jackson."

"Its Daniel, Inari, call me Daniel."

"Well thank you Daniel."

"Your welcome." Daniel said with a chuckle and a yawn.

"You look tired."

"Well that's true but these aren't going to translate themselves."

"You never know," I said with a grin on my face.

"That's funny Inari but I have to do this. It's important. The only problem is that it's going to take me at least a week to translate this."

"I can help you. Let me take a look at it," I said as I walked over to Daniel and looked at the tablets.

"Now this is not hard at all Daniel. It's a combination of the Earth languages Latin and Greek and space language that is a derivative of Chinese, an Assyrian dialect, and possibly Aramaic."

"Really? That's gonna give us a lot of trouble."

"No this will be easy. I could have this finished by tomorrow morning"

"What?!"

"Yea. Look Daniel why don't you go to your quarters and go to sleep. I'll have this translated by tomorrow morning, you can show the General, and then you can do whatever you need to do with this."

"But you need sleep as well," said Daniel.

"No not like you. I can go long periods of time without sleep I'll be okay I promise go get some sleep."

"Are you sure."

"Yes I'm sure. Go get some sleep." With that Daniel left the room and went off to his room to get some sleep. I just decided to get to work and translate the tablets. Like Daniel said this tablets aren't going to translate themselves.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well things are coming to a close. I think there is only gonna be a few more chapters to this story but if you guys want I could continue and make it into a series which I wouldn't mind doing seeing as I have many possible stories in my head. I'm extremely thankful for the people who have submitted reviews and would love it tremendously if more people would review but I wont do anything extreme by threatening not to continue with the story or anything like that but I would really appreciate the reviews.**

**Chapter 16**

I was finishing up the translations on the tablets when I heard footsteps approaching Daniel's lab. By the sound it sounded like three people. I knew who they were before they appeared in the doorway. It was Sam, Mitchell, and Teal'c.

"Hi Inari. Where's Daniel we have a briefing soon?" asked Sam confused.

"Hi um………………Daniel should be here in a few minutes. I found him here working on these translations last night and he was extremely tired. I told him that I would do it for him so he could get some sleep but he was skeptical," I replied. Just then you heard the sound of someone running down the hall and I knew, I think everyone knew it was Daniel. He then appeared in the doorway as the rest of SG-1 moved out of his way.

"Whoa Jackson what's the rush," said Mitchell but Daniel chose to ignore him.

"How did the translation go?" asked Daniel as he approached me.

"Really well actually I finished it sooner then I thought I was just double checking it to make sure I was right," I replied.

"Yo Jackson, the briefing," said Mitchell a little annoyed.

"You guys go I'll meet you in a few minutes. I wanna go over this translation a little more," said Daniel as Mitchell gave him a worried look, "Don't worry I'll make the briefing, okay? I'll be fine." Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell left Daniel's lab and made their way to the briefing room. "Hey do you mind if I take a look?"

"No of course not," I said as I gave Daniel one of the tablets and its translation. Daniel spent a few minutes looking it over and he smiled.

"This is really good, Inari. How did you do all this?"

"I basically know every language, dead or alive."

"Really?"

"Yep it's sort of like another ability." I had a huge smile of my face, which of course caused Daniel to smile.

"So it really had bits of all those languages in it?"

"Yep. The Earth languages Latin and Greek and the space language that is made up of Chinese, an Assyrian dialect, and Aramaic. They were interesting tablets to translate. It was actually kind of fun."

"It's an interesting language and I'm glad I'm not the only one who finds translations 'fun'."

"Well it all depends on the language and what's in the translation. If it's a language easy to translate it can be rather boring. I prefer something harder. A translation with a few languages in it."

"So this translation was right up your alley."

"Yep. Look you better get to the briefing or else they'll start with out you."

"That'll be a shame wouldn't it." I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"So how's the translation?"

"It looks right but I'm gonna do a more detailed look over once I'm finished at the briefing."

"Fine. It's all right though but if it makes you feel better fine you can take a look over it to see if it's right. I'll leave it here." I got up and started to walk out of his office when Daniel started to speak and I turned to look at him.

"Thanks Inari."

"You're welcome Daniel." I walked out of the office with Daniel behind me but he continued on another way to the briefing room while I continued to my quarters.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ah another chapter for this story. Well I'm pretty sure there is only gonna be about three more chapters after this one so I would really like some more opinions about the story and whether or not I should make a sequel so please review. Thanks**

**Chapter 17**

"She's dangerous, sir." Daniel heard Mitchell say as he came closer to the briefing room.

"That may be so but she could indeed be valuable," said Teal'c unemotional not revealing whether or not he actually wanted Inari here or not. Daniel entered the briefing room and took his normal seat.

"Doctor Jackson its good of you to make it," said Landry.

"Sorry General I got caught up in the translation that SG-12 brought back," replied Daniel.

"How is it coming?" asked the General.

"It's finished. Actually Inari did the translation and from what I've seen it looks correct," said Daniel.

"Really," said Landry.

"Yea once we're finished here I was going to go over Inari's translation to make sure it's completely right," replied Daniel.

"Also General Inari helped me fix a naquada generator that by all our scans and data should have been working fine. She was the one who found the problem with the naquada itself that we would have never have found because we don't have the right technology," said Sam before Landry could comment on what Daniel said.

"Are you sure that she wasn't causing the problem?" asked Landry.

"Well sir, from what we could tell no she didn't cause the problem. It looks like the naquada was actually mined wrong," replied Sam.

"Mined wrong, that's possible," said Mitchell.

"Indeed it is Colonel Mitchell," replied Teal'c. "I believe having Inari here at the SGC and on an SG team could benefit this planet and galaxy greatly."

"Teal'c right General. Inari knows a lot more about different languages and cultures. Also it seems like she knows a lot about astrophysics," said Daniel. "If we pass this opportunity up we would probably regret it later."

"Sir I have to agree with Daniel," said Sam. "Yesterday when we were talking about the naquada generator she mentioned she might be able to help us with integrating the Asgard core to the Odyssey and the Daedalus without having the problem with the radiation."

"Are you serious Colonel?" asked Landry.

"Very serious sir," replied Sam.

"Vala is Inari able to do that?" asked Landry

"I have seen her doing amazing things General I do not doubt that she could do that," replied Vala trying to keep her answer short.

"Sir I….." Mitchell started to say.

"General I know that letting Inari stay here and possibly adding her to team whether as a member or not is a risk but you took that risk with me. Trust me when I say Inari is less likely to be a risk to the SGC then I am but you trusted me so you should trust her. She could become a valuable member," said Vala sincerely.

"I agree with Vala when she says that Inari could be important to saving this galaxy from future enemies and the present Goa'uld," said Daniel.

"Sir I agree with Daniel her knowledge is well past her age. Actually she's probably smarter then me, McKay, and Zelenka combined," said Sam. "She's possibly the smartest human being there is."

"I agree with Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Vala Mal Doran. Inari Mal Doran could assist us greatly," said Teal'c. It seemed to Mitchell that he was the only one who didn't want Inari to be here. That girl gave him the creeps and he didn't want to be around when she blew up, whether that would literal or not.

"Sir, have you talked to the President about what he said we should do with Inari?" asked Mitchell.

"Yes he said that the decision was ultimately mine," replied Landry.

"Have you made a decision, sir?" asked Sam

"I think I have but I have a few more things to think about. I also have to draw up a contract to make sure none of us break the 'rules' and talk to Inari before anything is certain," said Landry. "Dismissed." With that SG-1 got up and left the briefing room to let General Landry think of what he was going to do. The sad thing was he felt like this was the hardest decision he ever had to make and the world wasn't even coming to an end. It was going to be a long day.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's kind of short and I am sorry about that but the next chapters should be longer. Anyway I appreciate the reviews from the loyal two HAZMOT and acer-sigma you both are awesome and I really would apperciate reviews from the others who are just reading even if your telling me this story sucks. I would love feedback so I can try to make this and my other stories better. Thanks**

**Chapter 18**

"Come in, Inari," said Landry after I knocked on his door. I was worried about this. Why did he ask me to talk to him so soon? Did this mean that things where going to be bad for me? Gods I hoped not.

"Hello General Landry. How are you doing today?" I asked as I entered his office hoping he didn't notice how nervous I was.

"Good so far and how are you?" he asked as he motioned for me to sit.

"I am doing well," I said as I sat down in the chair across from his desk. He had a file in his hands that lay on his desk. I knew what was in it though I refused to actually know completely what the papers said. "How is Doctor Lam? Has she gone back to work?"

"Yes actually she has and doing quite will considering you through my daughter into the door of the interrogation room like a rag doll," replied Landry

"I am sorry about that sir but I believe there is no point in anymore small talk, sir. We might as well get to the point of why you called me down here. Which I assume this has to do with my future here at the base or my future in general."

"In this file are two contracts," said Landry lifting the file into the air as if to demonstrate there importance. "One contract has your stipulations in it and the other has the IOA's. Now I have taken into consideration what you have said along with you sister and the rest of SG-1 and I have made my decision."

"Really. That was quick," I replied thinking about everything that had happened these past few days. How could he make a decision so quick he didn't even really know me?

"The President and I have signed both contracts and he is waiting for me to tell him which one I have decided to use," said Landry. "I assume you will want to look it over before you sign it."

"Yes if that's alright?" I asked as he opened the file and put down one of the two contracts he had.

"Yes that is," he said and I pick up the contract and read it over. I couldn't believe it. It was the contract with my stipulations except the space that mentions what SG team I would be apart of was blank. "As you can see the space where the SG team number is blank; I did that because depending on your reaction depends on which team you will be placed on."

"That's fine everything else here is exactly as I asked. May I have a pen?" General Landry gave me a pen and I signed the contract. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, you do realize that if we find out that you are hiding something of importance from us this contract will be null and void," said Landry and he filled in a number where the SG team number should have been.

"Yes, I understand completely."

"That will be all Inari."

"It was a pleasure talking to you again General Landry," I said I got up out of the chair.

"The pleasure was mine. There will be a briefing at 1800 hours for you to meet your team and to discuss your next mission," replied Landry as he got up out of his chair.

"See you then sir," I said as I left the briefing room. I then continued to my quarters to wait out the next three hours until the briefing.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's the next and second to last chapter in this story. I hope you enjoy but I only have one more chapter after this, which is outlined, and the story will be finish. I really hope you enjoy, thanks.**

**Chapter 19**

It was 1759 hours and I was making my way from my quarters to the briefing room. I was wondering what SG team I was going to be on. A part of me figured it would definitely not be SG-1, because of the fact Vala, my sister, was already on the team and that could cause some problems. I walked through the door or the briefing room and noticed that only General Landry was in there.

"Hello Inari," said Landry

"Hello General, where is everyone else?" I asked hoping I wasn't late but I was so sure I wasn't late or early for that matter I was sure I was exactly on time.

"No they should be here shortly. It will be fine don't worry," said Landry. "I'm sure they'll like you, I mean they'll have to like you."

"I don't want them to have to like me just because I'm on their team, sir. I want them to like me because…………..because they want to," I replied.

"Don't worry they will, trust me," said Landry. Just then I could here the footsteps of five people walking towards the briefing room. I block out who they were in my mind that way I could be surprised. It takes a lot for me to be surprised. After all I was psychic. The first to enter the door was Colonel Mitchell looking behind himself talking to Colonel Carter and Teal'c. Behind them was Daniel and Vala. Once they entered the room they stopped in their tracks and looked at me in surprised. Hey I was surprised to. I never saw that coming. I figured I would be on another SG team, one that didn't see much action.

"Inari," said Vala s she ran up to me and gave me a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I replied. Truthfully I did but I was nervous about seeing her. I mean she was gone for three years. I always wondered if it was because she hated me and never wanted to see me again.

"Hello everyone," said Landry. "I want to introduce you to the newest member of SG-1."

"What?" said Mitchell softly as his jaw dropped. After a few seconds he collected himself together and looked at General Landry. "Sir are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes I am Colonel," replied Landry. They all took their seats. Landry at the head of the table near his office, Mitchell, Sam, and Teal'c in the chairs of his right and Daniel and Vala took their seats on his left. After a few moments of silence I sat in the chair behind Vala and looked at Landry hoping this was a good idea.

"Inari is only a probationary SG-1 member but if she proves she is worthy she could became an actual member. Now Mitchell I do not want an complaints out of you do you hear," said Landry

"Yes sir," replied Mitchell.

"Now on to your mission," said Landry. "Your mission is at 2300 hours to P33-594….."

"Why that late, sir?" asked Mitchell.

"Their day is our night," replied Sam, "so when we get there it will probably be about ten or so hours ahead of us."

"As I was saying the point is to see how they are doing since the fall of the Ori and SG-12 said that there is a device of great power. As you know that's were the translations came from. Unfortunately the residents of P33-594 don't know anything about it nor do they know who to use it. I want you to help SG-12 out considering they don't have a scientist on their team," said Landry.

"So you want us to see if we can figure it out?" asked Daniel.

"Yes and also to show Inari the ropes of how we do things," said Landry.

"You need the five of us to show her the ropes, sir?" asked Mitchell slightly annoyed.

"Yes Colonel Mitchell do you have a problem with that?" asked Landry

"No sir," said Mitchell. I wasn't really paying attention while all this was going on. A part of me thought that Mitchell was annoyed with me because of the fact that I wasn't paying any attention. Oh but I was. Just because I wasn't looking at Landry or paying attention doesn't mean I couldn't tell you word for word what was said. Just then I heard footsteps approaching the door and a man entered the doorway.

"Hey sorry I'm interrupting your briefing Hank but I came to see the newest member of SG-1," said the man in the doorway who was coming closer to the table.

"It's okay but you could have come at a different time to see her," replied Landry. Just then I turned to see the man who has spoke because I recognized his voice.

"You?!" said General Jack O'Neill.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here the next chapter and I'm sorry DeeJayJenni that there wasn't another chapter after you finished chapter 19. Also this story takes place after the movies Ark of Truth (which I have seen twice since I bought it on Tuesday and I must say it's awesome) and Continum. Thanks for the reviews really apprecciate it. **

**Chapter 20**

"Hello Jack," I said, "it's been along time."

"Inari!" said Jack still surprised to find me sitting there instead of someone else.

"You two know each other?" asked Landry shocked as everyone else except Vala to see that we know each other.

"Yep," said Jack, "though it's been about what nine years ago?"

"Yes it has although they never did believe you when you told them about me," I replied

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"Should you tell them or should I?" I asked Jack.

"Why don't you my dear," said Jack sitting down in a chair next to me.

"Well as Jack said it was about nine years about in 1999, it was early on in third year SG-1 had been together. You were on P59-871 and you were attack by the locals. I was about nine at the time and Jack had got separated from the rest of you. He was badly hurt when I found him, nearly dead. I took him to a cave nearby were I began to heal him but as I said I was nine and my healing abilities we a lot weaker then they are now. It took a few days because I had to take breaks in-between to rest and well we started to talk. He told me his name and in return I told him mine. He told me about his missions with SG-1 and I was a child so I found them exciting. It was morning when I found him, he had been hurt the night before and it was the night of the fifth day before you found him in the cave. When you were coming towards the cave I……I realized I shouldn't stick around so I said goodbye, ran to the back of the cave, and disappeared. Well I actual teleported to the village and left through the stargate to my home planet," I explained.

"I remember that," said Sam. "We all thought he imagined you. That you were a hallucination to get him through that time."

"Indeed," said Teal'c. "It did not seem logical that a girl could disappear by going to the back of cave when there was no exit."

"But I always wondered how Jack got to the cave," said Daniel. "You seemed to out of it to drag yourself there."

"Well now you know I was not, am not crazy," said Jack.

"In that case anyways," said Daniel and Jack shot him a look.

"Seems like you have catching up to do and I have to talk to the President so excuse me," said Landry.

"How have you been doing Inari?" asked Jack.

"I've been doing okay for a child of the 'verse. Space can be hard for us who know that there are planets in the sky and that they hold different kinds of people," I replied.

"That's true," replied Vala.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew Jack?" asked Sam.

"Why didn't I tell you my name in the beginning? I thought it was for the best," I said.

"I'm gonna go finish some paper work while we're waiting to go on the mission," said Mitchell out of nowhere as he got up and left the briefing room.

"Oh my god I just remembered about the translation. Sorry Jack I've got to go. If you're still here I'll say goodbye to you before we leave," said Daniel as he got up and started to leave

"Wait for me darling," said Vala. "See you later lil sister." She got up and followed Daniel out the door of the briefing room.

"I will see what is bothering Colonel Mitchell," said Teal'c and he left the briefing room as well.

"Lil sister?" Jack asked me confused.

"Oh yea I never did explain that to you completely. I told you that I had an older sister Jack and well Vala's it," I replied.

"I never would have guessed that," said Jack. "You know that it seems like neither of us isn't wanted around here because it seems like everyone has left," said Jack.

"I'm still here, sir," replied Sam.

"Well of course you are," said Jack.

"Not for long though I have a project I need to get back too," said Sam and she also left to do her work.

"It seems you were right Jack although I believe it is only one of us who isn't wanted here and I know who it is," I said sadly.

"Don't worry Innie (A/N: like Minnie but without the m)," said Jack. "They'll come around. Vala and Daniel already like you and Sam and Teal'c are warming up to you."

"Innie, I haven't heard that in a while," I said with a brighter look on my face.

"Well it's a cut nickname kiddo," replied Jack.

"I'm no kid Jack. I was barely a kid when I was nine," I said

"I know Inari," said Jack. We continued to talk about the past and what was happening now for nearly four hours.

"How's Sam?" I asked Jack innocently.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack denying what I already know.

"Oh come on Jack I know about you two. You've liked her since before we even met," I said stating the obvious. "Give her a kiss for me when you see her," I said cutely. "I have to go get ready now for the mission but I'll see you later and its good you two finally got together." I had said that seriously and then I ran out of the briefing room to get ready for the mission. I couldn't wait to go off world.

All of SG-1 was standing in the gate room waiting for the last chevron to lock. We had all said our goodbyes to Jack who wouldn't be here when we got back. We were going to be on the planet for a few days and unfortunately it wasn't exactly one of the most exciting planets to go to. The last chevron locked in place and the wormhole engaged. The ka-whoosh of stargate was as loud as ever and I was happy to see it. I was so nervous that I would never see it again once I had came here.

"Okay let's do this," said Mitchell and we all went up the ramp and into the event horizon of the gate.

**A/N2: This is the last chapter is this story. I know kinda short but I can never read stories that have really long chapters and/or have like thirty or forty chapters so most of my stories will only have about twenty. I have an outline for a sequel for this story if you want it and I would appreciate reviews telling me you want one or else I won't know and then you won't get your sequel. So if you want one review and it should be up soon after.**


End file.
